paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and Planet's Family
This is a story by MacBarrPup. Planet's parents have been gone for a few days. He begins to worry about them. One day, he decides to go out and find them. The journey gets tough, but he'll try to find them no matter what. * Planet * Cosmo (debut) * Camelia (debut) * Silverpaw (debut) * Franny (debut) * Fou (mentioned) * Ryder * Chase * Marshall * Rubble * Zuma * Rocky * Skye Planet was glad that he was finally able to talk to Fou, even if he didn't say everything. But he was also sad. His parents were gone for several days and he didn't know why. Planet missed them very much and wondered what they could be doing. Ryder saw him lying down in his pup house. Planet looked depressed. "Are you feeling okay, Planet?" he asked. "I guess," Planet replied. He looked away and sighed. "Is something wrong?" Ryder wondered. "It's just that my parents have been gone for a while and I'm worried." "Oh..." Ryder felt bad the poor pup. "Well, maybe they'll be back soon." "I hope so..." sighed Planet. He felt a little better hearing that, but it still wasn't enough for him. He needed to know they were safe and they really would come back. He couldn't stop thinking about them that day. Before Planet didn't notice so much. But he did now. The other pups saw him in his pup house. "Is he okay?" they asked Ryder. "I think he's just worried," replied Ryder. Then Planet knew what he had to do. He decided he was going to go out and find them. He told Ryder the news. "Ryder, I'm going out to find them! Tell Fou and the others I'll miss them!" Chase overheard. "But what if we need you in a mission?" he said. "And why Fou?" "No reason!" Planet blushed. "Well, if that's what you want to do, we'll see you," said Ryder. "If you need us, call us if you can!" Planet rolled his eyes. "No, I can do this on my own, thank you," he insisted. "I can't endanger you too." So he went off in his vehicle on his own. But deep down inside, Planet was scared to go alone. Still, he had to find his parents. He wanted to prove that he could handle it without the others. The pups were worried about him. "Shouldn't we help, Ryder?" asked Marshall. "I think we might have to, but hopefully he can call us. He wanted to do this on his own," Ryder answered. "Shouldn't we help him anyways?" wondered Rubble. "Maybe we should then," Ryder said. "He could get into trouble out there alone. Good idea, pups." So they decided to help him anyways. Ryder called them to the Lookout. "PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!" "Ryder needs us!" they responded. They all ran to the Lookout. Marshall ran the fastest, thinking he was later then all the others. "Wait for me!" he exclaimed! "Marshall!" they cried! But he was going too fast. He ran right into the elevator! "Ouch!" Marshall shouted. "I'm okay!" He shook it off and got in his place, giggling nervously as the others stared at him. Then the elevator went up to the top of the Lookout. As soon as they were at the very top, the pups leaped out of the elevator. "PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder sir!" shouted Chase, who was prepared for a mission. "Thanks for hurrying, pups," Ryder said to them. "Planet is on his own looking for his parents. He's too far to call us now. So I need you pups to help me find him to make sure he's not in trouble. "Chase, I need you to use your spy gear to find him!" "Super Spy Chase is on the case!" Chase exclaimed. "Marshall, I need you to use your EMT gear check if he's okay!" "Ready for a ruff-ruff rescue!" Marshall shouted. "And Skye, use your helicopter to look for him!" Ryder finished. "Ruff! This puppy's gotta fly!" Skye declared as she flipped up really high. "Alright! PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder slid down the pole as the three pups used the slide to jump and take off in their vehicles! Ryder and the pups drove away from the Lookout to get to Planet. Ryder's ATV could track down exactly where he was. Meanwhile, Planet was driving on his own. It was a snowy night where he was, and he had no idea where he was going. He was just following his senses. His moon rover was starting to slow down from thick snow on the ground. Planet felt lonelier than ever before, but somehow inside, he had hope that the others would help him. Then he noticed a gray Poodle in the distance. She had a strange device with her. Planet got closer to her and parked his vehicle. The Poodle growled a bit just in case. "Hello", he said, a little frightened. "I'm Planet. What's your name?" The gray Poodle saw that he wasn't trying to harm her. "My name's Franny", she replied. "Sorry about that". "Do you know where this is?" Planet asked. Franny was a bit confused. "Adventure Bay." "But why is it snowing then?" Planet wondered. Franny thought and then remembered what happened. "Oh, that's my new invention. I was testing it out, but I couldn't think of a name for it yet." She turned her machine off. She was glad to see it worked. Franny got back to her home. "Okay, thank you!" Planet said. Then he walked around and noticed something that surprised him... he found his parents, Cosmo and Camelia, along with a Husky puppy. "Mom! Dad!" he shouted. Planet ran to them. "Son!" Cosmo and Camelia exclaimed. "What happened?" "We heard there a Husky pup named Silverpaw without a home so we went out to adopt him." Cosmo explained. "But it wasn't as easy as we had hoped." "I don't remember any of that", said Planet. Camelia said, "We left a note by your puphouse. Sorry if you didn't see it. We only meant to take a few hours, but we got stuck in the snow." "Let's go home then!" Planet suggested. "It was a nice surprise anyways." "But how?" Camelia asked. Then Ryder and the other pups showed up with Everest. They stopped and Ryder ran out to Planet and his family. "Are you okay?" he said. "Yeah..." Planet answered. "But we're stuck in the snow." "We can drive you back to the Lookout!" Everest chimed in. "Sure!" said Silverpaw. "Let's go!" "Okay then", said Camelia. So they all went back to the Lookout. Silverpaw thought the PAW Patrol was cool, especially Everest. "Who are you guys?" "The PAW Patrol", Marshall answered. On the way back, everything was explained and back to normal! THE ENDCategory:Fanon Stories Category:Story Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon episodes Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:MacBarrPup's Story